Being Youkai
by kashiangel07
Summary: What's a girl to do when she is mistakenly turned into a beast? Learn how and what it means to being a youkai. -Inspired by the show "Being Human."
1. A Long Time Coming

I thought it was finally time for me to post this. I hope you all enjoy this change from my usual work being that it is set in cannon universe instead of alternate universe. I will try to keep in this time but I warn you, I'm history ignorant... but that's what the internet is for. I will try to keep this posted once a week since I do have up to chapter 4 completed and is now working on chapter 5. If you really want to help me out, you could suggest things that a seasoned youkai could teach a newbie, I thought of 5 things that I might try to stretch out but if not, the story will be just about 10 or so chapters long.

Anyway, I hope you will like what my crazy mind has though of after being inspired by the show "Being Human. Yes, inspired, not based. This story has nothing to do with the vampire/werewolf duo with a ghost sidekick and their crazy, messed up adventures. Can't wait for the new season to come out though. It should be enough to keep you entertained until I can get back on some of my other stories!

Thank you all, those of you who stuck around, for your kindness and patience, reviews, criticism, faves, and follows. It's because of you that I still want to write.

* * *

Ch. 1 A Long Time Coming

It had been a long time coming but he would soon get his wish. After obtaining the last ingredient, which was definitely not easy to get in any sense, he ran at full speed towards a witch's lair.

Naraku had been defeated and the jewel had been completed and wished on, however there was still dangers in the world. Rogue demons ran rampant, killing innocents and the group went around helping those in need. The slayer and monk were courting but were not ready to settle down just yet. Sango was in the process of restoring her legacy and being pregnant would keep her from teaching those she recruited. Once she had someone who could teach others the ropes, she would then marry.

Shippo was practicing the magic skills that he learned form a kitsune with seven tails they aided about a month back. In return for saving his life, he promised to live close to the village and be the small kit's teacher. Through the male's influence, Shippo finally gained his second tail.

Kikyo was now flesh and bone but instead of living in the village and continuing her miko duties, she traveled the countryside alone doing whatever she wanted to do. She didn't feel like she belonged at her birthplace anymore, especially since her life there literally ended over fifty years ago and she wanted the freedom that she never had now that she had a second chance. The hanyou didn't like that she was dropping everything associated in her past life to start a new one... including him. Kaede was also saddened at her resurrected sister's decision but respected her wishes. Miroku stepped up to help her and to also train a few upcoming mikos and monks to one day take her place and protect the village. He had to occupy himself anyway, keeping his mind busy kept his "cursed" hand under control.

Lately, everything was peaceful. There was no one needing help, no demon to fight, no anything! That only made Inuyasha bored out of his mind. He would at least have Kagome to talk to but she was back at home in her time visiting her family. It was amazing that even after the jewel was gone, the well still allowed her passage. She practically lived in the feudal era now that her responsibilities with school was over but she did not want to part with her connection to the future. Sango was also gone, she went to her old village to scrounge around for anything that might help sharpen her weapons so that she would be ready for any upcoming battles. Miroku, the faithful perv he is, accompanied her. He didn't bother with Shippo, the tiny fox was taking a break in his lessons to play with the village children while waiting for his mother figure to return.

When he felt Kikyo's aura draw near, he ran for her. The miko only came to tell him of some trouble that occurred in a valley somewhere in the north. Monstrous vegetation that attack hunters and woodsmen that enter the area. Rumors say that it's a tree witch who look to trap the men and feed off their bodies. The hanyou didn't care what was happening, he was ready to do something and so left to investigate.

Using directions that the miko told him, he entered the infamous valley easily enough and located the witch's lair by feeling where the greatest concentration of magic was. Through experience he knew that easy always led to big trouble so he didn't let his guard down as he readied himself for battle. He stormed in her lair as usual only to encounter vines. He sliced and cut his way with his sword but the more he moved, the more the vines grew. Soon he was bound in in vines and totally cocooned in the greenery. Cursing and struggling for his freedom, the vines eventually moved from over his eyes only to see a seemingly young woman with long wavy black hair in a green kimono. Her strange evergreen eyes swirled with mischief.

"Oh, my. I've never had hanyou company over before. And an inu one at that." Her voice was soft and sweet but it had an undertone of mischief.

Inuyasha muttered angrily in response, voice blocked by the vines.

"Silly me, forgot to uncover your mouth." She held one fist over his face and opened her hand up. In turn, the vines moved from completely over his face.

"You bitch! When I get my claws on your ass I'll-"

She quickly fisted her hand before he could say more and she tsked him.

"I do not condone foul language in my home pup. I could easily suffocate you if you if you so push me to do it."

The hanyou just growled.

The witch rolled her eyes. "I know why you're here, I know all about your jewel shard quest and the deeds you continue to do after the vile hanyou's defeat and let me tell you, those men deserved it. I told them kindly that the valley is mine and all that resides in it is sacred to me. The humans that trespass my lands are not harmed, but they are exaggerators."

Inuyasha continued to glare not believing a thing she said. When a witch gets angry, everyone suffers when she gains revenge. She only looked at him reading his covered expression.

"And you don't believe me. I understand. Many who practice witchcraft are not to be trusted but..." She trailed off in a tone he wasn't sure what to make of. "I'm no ordinary witch."

She sat down in a chair formed by the same vines that still held him captive. "Shouldn't the fact that I have not killed you be enough to prove that I am not evil?"

The hanyou in turned growled and glared at her, it was all he could do.

She sighed heavily as she leaned forward, resting her chin on one arm. "Still not convinced. How about I do you a favor?"

She didn't wait for Inuyasha to growl or mutter his reprieve. "I can give you the one thing you deeply desire still. I can turn you into a full inu youkai."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he began talking behind the vines that still bound his mouth but only became angrier that he still couldn't speak his mind.

"Let me get that for you." The witch said as she waved her hand in front his face and the vines magically moved away. "As you were saying."

"Stop fuckin' with me, that'll never happen." All hope he had of being a full demon was gone when he gave up trying to obtain the sacred jewel for his own. He really just wanted to leave this psycho hag's lair and forget that he ever met her.

Her eyes glowed as she spoke again. "It can happen. I am a witch of nature."

"And what does that have to do with me. Your kind only talk to flowers and hug trees. That has nothing to do with transformations."

"And that is where you are wrong. Nature is all about changing. The seasons, the state of plants and animals, it is all different forms of transformations. However, I also gained other skills that can aid in my abilities of changing beings such as yourself in different forms."

"Such as?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. This lady was getting crazier by the second.

She smirked before her green eyes turned red. "I am fairly gifted in blood magic. In fact, I'm sure I'm the only one who practice it... successfully that is. Blood magic isn't such an easy thing to do after all, performing just the basics could kill the target of the spell as well as the castor."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in panic. "Hell no! I won't have anythin' to do with blood magic, nothin' good comes out of it."

The woman allowed her eyes to turn back to their normal color before saying, "Unlike all the others who use blood magic for evil, I use mine for good. I was taught that it can only be used for good or else it corrupts and destroys all who reject that rule. I've seen too many die horrible deaths, my own sensei included, for me to be foolish and follow along. Nothing good comes from it if it is done for selfish and dark reasons. There are good things, albeit a few, that could resort from it."

"Like what?" There was none, he knew. Blood magic was used to bring Kikyo back from the dead only for her to become a spiteful, shell of a woman she once was. Sango's little brother was also victim of that as well. It was also linked to the cursed wind tunnel in his monk friend hand which he inherited from his father and would end up passing it to his own children were he to have any now. Worse of all, the demons that gave Onigumo his power also used a form of blood magic to turn him into the monstrous hanyou he was. Nope, the inu hanyou wanted nothing to deal with it.

"I know you have a portal to the future and you have sensed not a single youkai presence, did you not?" She asked as she sat and made herself comfortable.

Inuyasha was really not liking this woman. She knew too much.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Anyway, I've foreseen an event in the future of a great inu youkai being the savior of all demonic creatures. You could be that inu youkai. That is if, and only if, you allow me to aid you. You can trust me pup."

Inuyasha let it roll in his mind. Although many, humans and demons, did not look upon him with as much malice as they once did before the whole journey to grab the jewel shards, they still talked about him, ridiculed him behind his back when he thought that he wasn't listening. He was still the great mistake of the late great and terrible Lord Inu no Taisho. It hurt although he would never admit it. Don't get him wrong, he was fine the way he is now, Kagome helped him see that being him didn't make him any less of a man or demon. At the same time he wanted to truly belong somewhere, not in between both worlds and from how it stand, the whole inu youkai being a great savior and whatnot did sound like a pretty good deal.

"What's the catch, I know all spell shit comes with a price."

She had a genuine smile on her face. "The only thing I ask is that you don't make me regret giving you this offer. I mean what I said about the whole use blood magic for good thing. If you slip to darkness, you will die a horrible death. That is its curse. That, and I will need you to bring a few items for me."

The few items turned out to be 20 different ingredients scattered throughout the land. One particular thing was a weird goo that came from a thorny plant that only grew in a specific river area. Another was some kind of rare flower that only grew up in the mountains at a certain time of year and bloomed for only one night. He had to wait for two months to get that. The last item he recovered was the hardest of all, the hair, nail, bone or blood of a full inu demon and unfortunately the only one he knew of was his bastard of an icicle half-brother. Finding any other, would be futile. There were already so few compared to other demons.

Inuyasha growled as he picked up speed knowing he was almost there. "This better be worth gettin' the shit beat out of me."

His body still ached since he had not yet rested after the fight knowing that he had to get the few drops of blood he managed to get from clawing his brother. It was easier to get hair, bone such as fangs, and nails but she said that because blood was the very essence of a being, it is the strongest ingredient. Not only that, but a transformation as drastic as what she was preparing would require it. The witch told him the spell will only work if the blood is fresh, once it dried, it would not have effect. He would have to get another sample if that were to happen and he was not into having another encounter of any kind with Sesshomaru any time soon... however, if he were to became a full inu, he would make sure to return the favor.

And so, he went on with the small vile of blood to the witch's lair, to face his destiny.

_**~B~Y~**_

The witch watched the hanyou run to her with the final ingredient in her magic water mirror, a sly smile on her face. Everything was falling perfectly into plan. She could not believe that this was the same half-breed that defeated her late sensei, Urasue. Then again, the woman did become corrupted by the sacred jewel when she first came across Kikyo years ago and in attempt to gain the shards, used blood magic to raise her from the dead.

"Yes, everything is falling perfectly into plan." She purred, eyes glowing with pleasure.


	2. What Am I

I know, a bit late but hey, at least it didn't take me half a year to update. Then again, I do have up to chapter 4 completed. I really need to finish up chapter 5 and so on.

Like I said in the last chapter, if you have any suggestions on what a season youkai could teach a newbie, please let me know. I'll dedicate that chapter to you and it'll keep things going for a while because what I do have planned out makes it feel like the story will end too short.

* * *

Ch. 2 What Am I

A long and soft moan came from the young raven haired woman as she stirred from her deep slumber, the many songs of birds filled her ears as if they were right next to her and the scent of the forest put a small smile of her face. She loved nature and appreciated it so much more all because of her time traveling abilities. Although she loved the luxury of her modern home, sometimes it made her feel restricted and unhealthy. She hadn't slept so soundly in what felt like weeks, probably because Inuyasha seemed like he was in a good mood. He actually allowed everyone a chance to rest in a beautiful clearing while they were on their way to another village to help the farmers get rid of demon insects that were infesting their crops. In fact, he was the one who suggested it. Then again, it was a new moon night but even so, knowing that he would lose his youkai senses for a period of time usually put him more on edge than usual. She didn't know what came over him but she hoped it was there to stay.

Speaking of sleep, she had such a wonderful, mystical dream. It was in her point of view but all she knew was that she was running through the forest, faster than she ever had, maybe inhumanly so. She came to a cliff, still running at full speed, and jumped off allowing herself to fall towards the seashore below before flying towards the moonless, star lit sky.

She stretched and felt as well as heard her bones pop. Man, she knew sleeping on the ground could have caused that but her sleeping bag does provide some comfort. Now that she was thinking about it, she didn't feel it. That was strange. Opening her eyes, she quickly closed them, the sun seemed brighter than usual. Just how late did she sleep in? It was definitely not in her hanyou's friend nature to allow her the privilege to sleep the morning away, no matter how good of a mood he was in. How come he wasn't yelling at her now?

Using her hand to help block the sun, she looked around the clearing. Still no Inuyasha but even stranger, she saw no Miroku, no Sango nor Kirara or her little Shippo. She saw no signs of a camp whatsoever. Feeling a breeze from the wind she realized another thing.

"Where the hell are my clothes?!" She screeched as she tried to cover herself up.

Something went wrong, horribly so. What the hell happened to her? Did someone kidnap her and violate her before leaving her alone in the middle of an open field? Tears started leaking from her eyes at that prospect. What if the one(s) who snatched her was still around? What if...

"Calm down Kagome." She told herself. Even if she was kidnapped and the culprit(s) was still there, panicking would only make things worse. She had been in many situations like that and they usually snatched her while she was awake and alone. She had been in camp, she was sure of it and her friends would have protected her with their lives. Besides, all of her kidnappers, basically took her for the jewel shards or her soul and would have killed her before leaving her body somewhere. Although not ruling out the prospect of being taken by some random person, she tried to think of any other reason for her to be in her birthday suit in the middle of nowhere.

Thinking hard, visions started appearing in her mind. She remembered helping setting up camp, cooking dinner and conversing with her friends. She also remembered going to take a bath in a hot spring that was near the camp. Everything started to blur after, but she could have sworn that she might have taken a walk in the woods since the night was nice. She stopped trying to remember once her head started to spin and hurt.

"Something did happen to me but what?"

"That is what I would like to know as well."

She caught a whiff of ancient forest with a hint of fire as a wave of strong youkai settle over her. She didn't know where the scent came from but that deep baritone voice and aura signature was very familiar. She turned to face the one and only Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood there as he registered her changing emotions. First, fear overcame her before mortification took its place. She squeaked as she drew her legs to her body and wrapped her arms around herself. As if that wasn't enough, anger weaved its way until it was the only emotion he felt from her.

"Are you the one who kidnapped me and stripped me?! What the hell!" She growled and even to her ears, it was a very convincing demon growl.

Sesshomaru just continued to stand there and stare down at her from his nose. His perfect brow rose as if to ask if she was done ranting. Well, no, she wasn't done.

"What is with you demons? And you to end up with you out of all of them!? Well, did you take me for Tessaiga? This is really low, even for you."

At that Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, his words came out growled. "I no longer wish to obtain my father's fang."

"Then what is it? Are you a closet pervert? Snatching women while they're alone in the woods to do with as you please."

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and his aura rose. Inuyasha's wench was always too brave for her own good. "I am honorable."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Some honorable demon you are, still looking at me while I'm naked."

The moment she finished her sentence, something hit her face. She thought for a moment that Sesshomaru had lost his patience knowing that she did get mouthy with the taiyoukai. Could anyone blame her though? She was in the middle of nowhere, away from the safety of her friends, in her birthday suit. She only hoped that he melted her body, she didn't want anyone to stumble upon her unclothed.

Relaxing when she found that she was still among the living, she opened her eyes only to see white. She removed the soft material and saw the familiar red honey comb pattern. She looked up at the demon in front of her to see that he turned his back. She got the message and put on the too large for her body, outer kimono.

"Um, Thanks I guess." She muttered as she made sure her body was fully covered from the world.

He said nothing for a moment as he turned to face her once more. Just watched her squirm under his stare. Finally with an "Hn..." He started walking from where he appeared.

"Wait, don't leave me. I don't know how to get back to my friends."

The inu lord paused and looked over his shoulder. "I thought I gave the impression that I was taking you back to the half-breed."

Kagome blushed but sputtered out. "Geez, why didn't you say so? I can't read your mind, you know."

His reply was to keep walking.

They walked for what could have been an hour before he said breaking the silence, "I am correct to assume you have no idea as to how you ended up here in your... state?"

"Well if I did, I wouldn't have accused you." She said looking around the forest. It seemed so much greener today. And the scent of the fresh outdoors, oh how she wished she could bottle this scent and sell it to the air freshener company.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said.

"All I can remember is that I helped set up camp, ate, and then took a bath, the rest was a blur last night. I guess that could explain my missing clothes." She muttered. She was lost to the many sounds of the forest, the birds were very loud in this time of day but it was the snapping of a twig that really caught her attention. She saw a large buck drinking water at a stream and suddenly she was feeling quite famished.

"Indeed." He was eyeing her as she eyed the deer.

"And I woke up in that clearing you found me in." Her voice trailed off at that point.

She watched the animal's every move and the moment its head turned away, it was over in a blink of an eye. She didn't know how it happened. One second she was watching the deer feeling very hungry and the next, she was standing over its mutilated body, something wet dripping down her face. She lifted a shaking hand to her mouth and wiped, her fingertips were bloody. It was then she noticed that they were tipped with sharp pointy claws. Turning her hands around to get a better look, she noticed thin, twin pale blue stripes on her wrist.

Feeling panicked, she turned to Sesshomaru, her voice nervous at what could be his answer to the question she was about to ask him.

"Um Sesshomaru, what am I?"

"A bitch."

Kagome felt her anger rise once again. Here she was worried that she was somehow transformed into a demon or something and he wants to be an ass. The nerve!

Not in the mood to deal with an irate woman, the big inu lifted a hand to silence her just as she opened her mouth.

"Not in a derogatory way. You are literally a bitch."

Kagome's mouth still hung open with the words she had for him ready to spill out but she thought on it. Although she still thought he still called her that to be mean, she understood what he meant.

Still she had to be sure. "A-are you saying that I somehow became a dog? As in a dog demon... like you?

Sesshomaru growled. "Apparently you are also dense. I will not repeat myself again."

She paused before clapping her hands once and put on a cheesy grin. "Well, let's get back heading to my friends." She walked five steps before it all sank in and she fainted.

Sesshomaru breathed a soft sigh, running thoughts in his mind on why would it be best to leave the female where she lay. Kneeling down, he lifted her limp body. His curiosity won out in the end. She was a human miko that was somehow transformed into an inu demoness. He saw her in her true form during the night and instantly went after her. There were not many inus left in this world, females were even less and the ones he did know were either part of his court or servants of his lands. Seeing one he didn't know had him on edge. As he looked down at the woman, he would learn of how she managed the impossible and took to the skies knowing that he would make it to her pack faster that way. One way or another he will get the answers he seek.


End file.
